nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Dreams
Sweet Dreams is the first level pack in 8bit Doves, released on August 27 2014. The level pack's art style and most of its levels are lifted from the Jam version, with some level design and aesthetic modifications. Motif Levels 1-1 This level is almost exactly the same as level 1 of the Jam version. Walkthrough All doves 1-2 This level is almost exactly the same level 3 of the Jam version. 1-3 This level consists of a short hallway with two moving black blocks placed at two parts of the hallway. 1-4 This level is almost exactly the same level 7 of the Jam version. Walkthrough All doves 1-5 This level is almost exactly the same level 6 of the Jam version. 1-6 This level consists of three rooms, between these rooms being two large bracket shaped black blocks moving vertically, the edges of these blocks when connecting blocking off the entrances to any room. The areas these blocks occupy have a small block platform with doves on them, the middle room in the level having a small pit of doves. Walkthrough All doves 1-7 This level has an S shaped design and several moving black blocks. Walkthrough All doves 1-8 This level consists of a diagonally right upwards corridor with shapes placed in the hallway, the finish line located in a small alcove right below the top of the hallway. 1-9 This level consists of a hallway which has two long moving black block barriers that move vertically in the opposite direction, and a small long room at the end of the hallway with a single black beam that moves vertically. Walkthrough All doves 1-10 This level is almost exactly the same level 7 of the Jam version. Walkthrough All doves Ending Levels from the Jam version This level pack contains several levels that were originally made for the Nitrome Jam version of 8bit Doves, though when they were ported to the mobile version a few changes were made to them. The levels referred to here are referred to by their mobile version name followed by their Jam name in parentheses. Level 1 (level 1-1) *The height of the level is reduced. *The starting point is on the floor of the level, instead of being in the air. Level 2 (level 1-3) *The bottom bumps of the level are larger, having diagonal edges at the top parts of the bumps. Level 4 (level 1-5) *A slope is added on the floor of the starting point. *The height of the top part of the level is shortened, allowing for the player to reach the finish line faster. Level 5 (level 1-6) *The level's floor is one block lower. *The finish line has been raised up one block. Level 10 (level 1-7) *The starting area before the first vertical beam is larger. *Doves are added to the floor of the starting area and a dove is added to the floor of the ending area. Category:Level packs Category:8bit Doves